wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Ōtsutsuki
Anakin Ōtsutsuki (大筒木アナキン, Ōtsutsuki Anakin) is the Force-sensitive human who served the Konoha Republic as a Jedi Knight of the Eight Heroes of Destiny, and later the Galactic Eggman Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Baron. He is based on Anakin Skywalker. Appearance Anakin had short, spiky brown hair in a similar manner to Asura Ōtsutsuki. He possessed stern facial features. In his later years, he had a more pronounced jaw-line and short goatee similar to his father. He wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector and at a later time, bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Personality As a child Anakin showed kindness and generosity, as exemplified by his willingness to risk his life in a go kart racing to help Raimei Ōtsutsuki and Padmé Seika at a time of need. He was not shy to express how he felt, and showed a reluctance to leave those he loved behind. Indeed, Anakin had a deep-seated fear of loss, especially in regards to his mother, which his Master, Rock Ōtsutsuki sensed when he was being tested by the Jedi Council. This fear of loss would follow Anakin throughout his life and eventually led him down the path of the dark side particularly so after the death of his mother Shmi, carrying sadness and guilt in his heart for years to come. As he grew older, Anakin became arrogant, reckless, impatient, willful, and cavalier, despite Rock's efforts to train him as best as he could. Confident and bold, he demonstrated a lack of subtlety. Another was his tendency to disobey orders, which he did whenever he thought they weren't the best way to solve problems, and his cockiness. Though he was committed to the Order ever since he joined, Anakin was deeply conflicted about it, wanting to walk away from the Order at several points before particularly so because of his love and secret marriage to Padmé Seika, whom he believed he couldn't live without. Over-protective and prone to jealousy, Anakin's affection for her was suspected by some of his peers and, at least, Asura Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki. Another source of conflict was his dwindling trust in the High Council, further fomented by Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, and some of the Freedom Fighters questionable decisions, as well as his friendship with President Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno, of whom the Acorn Council was justifiably wary and kept secrets from. Anakin struggled to keep his emotions in check—especially, his anger. He cared deeply about his friends looked out for them until the end. Throughout the Grand Civil War, Anakin's anger would push him ever closer to the dark side, but his fall was ultimately triggered by his fear of loss after experiencing visions of Seika dying in childbirth and his desire to obtain enough power to save his loved ones, justifying his actions all in order to bring peace, justice and order to the galaxy. Abilities Lightsaber Abilities Anakin was initially lax with his lightsaber training, though he believed in his mind that he could rival Ninshu.On numerous occasions, Anakin demonstrated skill in Form V, being able to deflect blaster fire with ease, but also shots from freighters. He had some skill in Jar'Kai, though he greatly preferred to make use of a single lightsaber. A practitioner of Form IV, and well aware that the key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries were fluid motions, Skywalker made adjustments to the classic techniques. Anakin is skill greatly improved on his battles against the Terrorist Coalition. Anakin was the greatest warrior the Mushroom Kingdom. The Force The Force was an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. Rock is shown to have the connection with the other aliens from another Galaxy. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that was tapped through the midi-chlorians. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden As Anakin Ōtsutsuki Anakin Otsutsuki betrays Sonic.png Birth of Darth Baron.png Great Mobian Purge.png Declaration of New Imperial Order.png Born as Anakin Ōtsutsuki, he lost his mother to the terrorist attack. As the Terrorists prepare to kill him, he was saved by Rock Ōtsutsuki who killed the Terrorists to avenge his mother. Rock Ōtsutsuki took him under his wing, having fulfilled a role similar to Iruka with Naruto, keeping Anakin from falling off the edge with his sanity. However, Anakin was now trained as the Jedi Knight and was now part of Ninshu. Hagoromo chose Rock after seeing how each brother carried out the mission. While Asura insisted that Indra was the obvious choice due to his superior power, Hagoromo made note that through Indra's own methods to completing his mission, he inadvertently caused the village's destruction by leaving them aimless and selfish and rescuing Yuki Heiwajima from death. The following night, Hagoromo passed on his power to Asura, asking him to reach out to Indra and help him regain his compassion. As everyone began to celebrate Rock's success after establishment of the Konoha Republic, Palpatine, Eggman and Anakin discussed the situation with Palpatine revealing to know that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki is aware of Rock's actions. At the same time, Skywalker, who was dealing with the fear of his wife's loss was beginning to distrust the ways of Ninshu. This allowed Palpatine to orchestrate Anakin's downfall by telling him the story of the legendary sith lord, "Darth Sidious". According to the story, Plagueis was so strong in the Force that he could use it to "save the ones he cared about from dying." Anakin, enthralled by the story, wished to know more about this power, asking him if he could learn it with Palpatine stating, "Not from a Shinobi." As the situation grew worse, Anakin and Eggman went to speak with the President regarding the appearance of the Buxaplenty Empire and Yuki Buxaplenty. Anakin expressed his disappointment that he was not chosen for the assignment. Palpatine told Anakin that the Kingdom of Acorn did not trust him and that the Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog were plotting to take control of the Republic. Palpatine then revealed that he was trained in the ways of the Force, "even the nature of the dark side." This led to Anakin and Eggman concluding that Palpatine himself, was the Sith Lord the Freedom Fighters were hunting down. With this, Palpatine told Skywalker that he would teach him to save his wife from death. Skywalker, who desired to kill him, went to Sky Patrol with this information. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Anakin's claim went to confront the President and Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine lunged forward and slew Tails, Knuckles and Mighty in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the doctor alone. Anakin, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Skywalker told Sonic that Palpatine had to stand trial, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that his wife's survival was more important than his loyalty to the Kingdom of Acorn, Anakin intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window. Anakin, stunned by what he had done, ultimately knelt before Dr. Eggman and the President, agreeing to join the dark side on the condition that he be shown how to save Seika's life. Palpatine bestowed on the young man the Sith name of "Darth Baron". Palpatine instructed Baron to wipe out the Freedom Fighters and the Knothole Villages with the help of the Shuigang whom Momoshiki believed were plotting to overthrow the Republic, as well as to wipe out the Terrorist Coalition's Shimizu Clan through Raiko Shimizu. After the newly-anointed Darth Baron killed the Freedom Fighters the Uchiha in Konoha through Itachi Uchiha with the help of Eggman, Palpatine commanded Raiko's Uncle to execute Order 99. Because of this, Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. He took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikou then tells Raimei that he is going to go join the Grey Wolves. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikou quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Palpatine, meanwhile, addressed the Senate, accusing the Uchiha clan and the Kingdom of Acorn of trying to kill him and overthrow the Republic. He ultimately announced the Republic's reorganization into the Galactic Eggman Empire and Eggman being crowned as Emperor of the Galaxy. As Darth Baron After the recreation of the Sith Empire, before Darth Shuigang is sealed away, Palpatine established Eggman in the old Jedi Temple in Konohatropolis transforming it into the Imperial Palace while Rock Ōtsutsuki was forced to fight his former apprentice but was intervened by Indra himself. Rock was severely captured but was rescued by Kusanagi Gekko who knew what happened to the Konoha Republic when Yasakani no Mikoto who became a servant of the recreated Galactic Empire after killing Emperor Il's father, Joo-Nam. Freedom Civil War and Redemption He plays most parts of the Freedom Civil War and commanding Eggman's fleet of ships and commanding largest hordes of Egg Troopers. In the final battle, during Operation Containment, Paul Gekko had met face to face with Darth Baron at the Mushroom Kingdom. As Darth Baron had easily overwhelmed Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke, the Seika twins rushed to the rescue and stopping him from delivering the killing blow. The Seika twins appearance had triggered Darth Baron's memories of Padmé Seika, his former lover that he didn't save. Nevertheless, he accepted the Seika twins as his "sons" and guided Paul Gekko and his friends to Eggman's Throne Room. After making their way to the throne room, Eggman was very furious at the Heroes of the Old capturing the Death Egg , unleashed his dreaded new machine, the Egg Viper. Dr. Eggman attacks Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke but dodges it; the emperor then turned to the ceiling in the air which seemingly disappears making Paul Gekko calling him a coward. The Egg Viper surprised Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Naruto, the Seika twins and Darth Baron, from the floor below and crushes them with its tail. Despite this, Darth Baron having avoided the surprise from the floor, the persona of Darth Baron was no more, and Anakin Ōtsutsuki, the Jedi Knight, was reborn. At the cost of Anakin getting crushed by the Egg Viper, he destroyed it, forcing Eggman out of there and finally used the Evil Containment Jutsu as Eggman is successfully thrown into the Electronic Jar. By imprisoning Eggman and ending his reign, fulfilled his destiny by destroying the Sith and restoring balance to the Force. Anakin saw the Seika twins not as heroes, but as his and Padme's sons, and gave Paul Gekko and his friends a smile, the smile that only his wife ever saw. Paul Gekko was willing to heal him from the darkness but Anakin told him that he already had and asked him to tell Paul Gekko's family he had been right about him before passing away; his selfless sacrifice allowed his spirit to be preserved in the Force by his former mentor, Rock Ōtsutsuki. Legacy Following Anakin's death, Velvet Kushinada takes the mantle of the Chosen One with out being turned into the dark side or being corrupted by her own power as the "Ultimate Avatar". Family *Padmé Seika- Wife (Deceased) *Paul Seika- Son *Seika Gekko- Son *Hamura Gekko- Nephew Gallery Anakin Otsutsuki (2017) Sprites.png Padmé Seika (2017) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Redeemed